A ÚLTIMA ROSA
by Lia Adam
Summary: Do sacrifício derradeiro vem a redenção. Fic centrada em Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Contém spoilers da Saga de Hades. Yaoi. REEDITADA! ONE SHOT.


**DISCLAIMER:** "Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei; o nome "Carlo" é de autoria da ficwriter Pipe.

* * *

Abriu os olhos e levantou com dificuldade. Olhou ao redor, e tudo o que viu foi uma espécie de planície branca que parecia não ter fim. Sentia-se zonzo, o chão gelado e fosco parecia girar sob seus pés, enquanto milhares de flashbacks passavam alucinadamente por sua mente.

– Que diabo de lugar é esse? – Perguntou a ninguém.

– Cocytos, o lugar dos desditosos que aguardam julgamento.

– Máscara da Morte?

– Sim. Pelo jeito, você também sucumbiu aos de bronze. Enfrentou qual?

Afrodite ainda estava atordoado. Dezenas de imagens se misturaram na sua mente, mas ele conseguiu distinguir o momento em que um garoto bonito quase o cortou em pedaços com uma tempestade de vento. A lembrança o fez verificar os braços, tórax, pernas... Onde estavam os cortes? Máscara da Morte riu da surpresa do outro, que parecia não entender para onde havia ido o sangue que escorria pelo seu corpo minutos atrás.

– Procurando o quê? Se for carne, desista. Esqueceu? Cocytos, inferno, espíritos... Espíritos não têm carne, Afrodite.

Peixes parecia não estar processando bem a informação. As imagens continuavam chegando como um vendaval, e o cavaleiro ainda tentava conectar parte delas aos fatos. As últimas rosas rubras, como lavadas em sangue. Subitamente, abriu muito os olhos e encarou o companheiro. Deu-se conta de que o parecia um roseiral repleto de espinhos e galhos secos era sua casa e seu túmulo. Prestes a morrer, ainda tivera tempo de ver suas rubras companheiras de aprendizado duro, lutas incontáveis, vitórias fáceis e uma única derrota o reverenciarem no chão frio da décima segunda Casa Sagrada. A cena, pintada em cores vivas na mente, feriu seu orgulho. Baixou a cabeça, envergonhado e atônito.

– Eu morri pelas mãos de um cavaleiro de bronze. Morri cercado por minhas armas... Tão parecidas comigo, belas, terríveis... E mortais.

Ao cair em si, Afrodite olhou novamento o descampado branco e gelado. Encarou o companheiro e fez uma análise irônica:

– Não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

– Vocês não viram nada.

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte não reconheceram a voz. Foram surpreendidos por duas mãos grandes e ásperas e erguidos pelo pescoço. Uma risada maléfica encheu aquele triste lugar.

– Tadinhos, não podem falar. Permitam que eu me apresente. Sou Radamanthys, juiz do inferno, servo de Hades, e fui enviado especialmente para dar cabo de vocês. Já passaram muito tempo aqui. Vou mostrá-los o lugar para onde irão.

Jogou os dois no chão com violência, desenhou com as duas mãos abertas um círculo imaginário no ar e proporcionou às suas vítimas a visão mais tenebrosa que jamais haviam tido.

– Esse é o destino dos que desafiam os deuses? – Afrodite indagou, aterrado.

– Desafio aos deuses? Não me faça rir – E soltou outra gargalhada. – Isso é um detalhe em meio aos pecados que cometeram! Vocês serão punidos pela arrogância, crueldade, orgulho em excesso... Quanta coisa! Vou resumir e dizer que serão punidos por terem sido criaturas imundas!

Com apenas um dedo, lançou um golpe poderoso em direção aos dois cavaleiros. Apesar de não serem mais matéria, eram consumidos por uma dor lancinante. Foram erguidos no ar pelo juiz infernal e lançados em um buraco não muito distante dali.

Durante um tempo que não puderam contar, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte padeceram todo tipo de sofrimento que jamais imaginariam ter que enfrentar. Nem o cavaleiro de Câncer tinha idéia de que seu espírito seria tão cruelmente atormentado. Sentia na pele as tormentas a que submetera as almas infelizes que conduzira ao mundo dos mortos. O suplício aumentava quando via nos espíritos que o rodeavam as faces dos inocentes que matara.

Afrodite era o retrato do desespero e da desolação. A idéia de que os belos e fortes sempre se safam em todas as situações começava a cair por terra. Fogo, sangue, cinzas, dor, fome, sede, desespero, tudo junto em um único lugar. O mais duro dos treinamentos certamente não se comparava àquilo. Ninguém era poupado. Belos, feios, fortes, fracos, homens e mulheres, todos eram igualmente medidos pela natureza dos seus espíritos.

O sossego só veio no dia em que receberam uma misteriosa convocação. Acompanhados por dois guardiões do inferno, saíram do lago de sangue onde se afogavam com os condenados a pagar por terem ferido inocentes. Foram conduzidos a um salão tenebroso, onde rapidamente reconheceram os cosmos de Saga, Camus e Shura, mortos durante a batalha das Doze Casas, e Shion, o antigo Mestre do Santuário, que fora assassinado e substituído por Saga. Abraçaram-se. Mas estavam tão curtidos pelo sofrimento que não conseguiram chorar.

Passado o baque inicial, Shion revelou o motivo da reunião: sedento por dominar o mundo, Hades, o senhor do Inferno, convocara os cavaleiros para, em doze horas, entregarem a cabeça de Atena em troca de vida eterna.

Os cavaleiros trocaram olhares atônitos. Logo Shion desfez as dúvidas e explicou sua verdadeira intenção. Tratava-se de um plano ousado, que aumentaria o ódio contra os cavaleiros tidos como traidores e colocaria em cheque a honra daqueles considerados exemplares. Eles se passariam por rebeldes, invadiriam o Santuário, induziriam Saori à morte e, com o sangue dela, Shion reviveria a lendária armadura de Atena; com essa armadura, a deusa ficaria à altura de Hades para confrontá-lo em seu reino maligno e acabar com suas ambições. Ninguém pensou duas vezes. Na condição de cavaleiros, alguns ansiosos pela redenção, fariam qualquer coisa para proteger sua deusa e salvar a humanidade.

Depois discutiram a estratégia de "invasão". Shion comandaria os "servos de Hades"; seria o primeiro a entrar no Santuário e usaria sua autoridade para seu pupilo e cavaleiro de Áries, Mu. Em seguida, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte entrariam em combate, enquanto Saga, Camus e Shura tentariam passar rápido pela primeira casa, adiantar o confronto com os outros cavaleiros e abrir caminho para os 88 espectros de Hades que os acompanhariam na missão.

Tudo resolvido, fizeram uma breve oração, jurando, em silêncio, fidelidade eterna a Atena. Reviveram a esquecida sensação de ter um corpo, revolveram os próprios túmulos, vestiram as Sapúris – armaduras negras dos espectros – e capas pretas. Shion foi o primeiro a partir. Logo depois, Afrodite e Máscara iniciaram o penoso trajeto até o Santuário.

– Afrodite.

– Hum?

– Lá no Cocytos você falou que era tão mortal quanto suas rosas... Rosas não revivem. – Máscara da Morte completou a afirmação com um riso irônico.

– Eu não me sinto vivo. Minha alma foi minada por meus erros. Sou um peso morto, Máscara da Morte.

– Fomos um peso morto, meu caro. Por muito tempo, fomos cúmplices do maior equívoco já cometido no Santuário. Servimos a um homem que, apesar de tão nojento quanto a gente, se comportava um deus superior a Atena. Matamos inocentes, ignoramos os ensinamentos dos nossos mestres, rejeitamos nossos amigos, levantamos a mão contra nossa deusa e outros cavaleiros... Nós dois. Você não esteve sozinho na sua caminhada suja.

Afrodite fixou os olhos no vazio. Sob o olhar frio de Máscara da Morte, derramou as primeiras lágrimas sentidas.

– Não valemos de nada... Dois espíritos podres com uma capa de ouro. Bem... Você pelo menos não enviava as pessoas ao inferno, nem pendurava cabeças em casa.

– Minhas mãos são tão sujas quanto as suas.

E Afrodite chorou. Máscara da Morte sorriu tristemente, segurou o queixo de Afrodite com carinho e mirou os olhos azuis-piscina.

– Isso mesmo. Chore. Vamos chorar, fazer o último ato de contrição... Porque talvez a gente não volte dessa missão.

Abraçaram-se e permaneceram unidos por poucos minutos que pareceram eternos. Choraram como condenados que imploram inutilmente por perdão. Por fim, trocaram um terno e úmido olhar e sorriram.

– Agora sim, Afrodite. Estamos vivos. Vamos, Atena precisa de nós.

Continuaram a caminhada apressada até o Santuário. Sabiam que seriam vistos como seres imundos, traidores, indignos de piedade. Indagavam-se se os deuses seriam cruéis a ponto de não permitirem a revelação do grande sacrifício que eles, juntamente com Shion, Saga, Kamus e Shura, estavam fazendo para salvar esse mundo. Apesar disso, sentiam a consciência tranqüila e o coração leve, embora palpitasse forte. Com a alma lavada pelo arrependimento, apressaram o passo e começaram a correr em direção à derradeira batalha, certos de que alcançariam a redenção. E, ainda que o mundo não lembrasse deles, viveriam um na memória do outro.

Afrodite parou no primeiro degrau da escadaria que dava acesso à casa de Áries, guardada por Mu. Máscara da Morte deteve-se. "Será que ele desistiu". Quando virou o rosto, não pôde ver com clareza as feições de Peixes; o rosto dele refletia o clarão do cosmo concentrado nas palmas das mãos. A luz se dissipou com o mesmo repente com que surgiu, e o que nasceu dela deixaria o mais frio dos homens admirado.

– Toma.

– Por quê?

– Se eu morrer primeiro... Quero que você me sinta próximo, até o fim da jornada.

Máscara da Morte estendeu a mão, recebendo a mais bela rosa jamais vista: tinha o cabo muito longo, folhoso e liso, e suas pétalas imensas mescladas em vermelho e branco eram indescritivelmente macias.

– E se eu morrer primeiro?

Afrodite se aproximou de Máscara da Morte e acariciou o rosto moreno.

– Ficarei muito triste... Mas seguirei em frente, não somente por Atena, muito menos por mim... Mas por você. Apesar de tudo... O homem que guardarei para sempre...

– Que deixa de ser Máscara da Morte, para tornar a ser Carlo – o italiano completou.

O relógio de fogo das Doze Casas Zodiacais acendeu. Shion, o líder do grupo, já estava na casa de Áries. Era chegada a hora. Afrodite e Carlo trocaram o beijo que sabiam ser o último antes da partida. Dispararam escada acima, impulsionados pelo desespero que somente os que carregam um peso enorme nas costas sabem descrever. Nos últimos degraus, Carlo brecou.

– Que foi?

– Quero dizer uma coisa.

Carlo segurou a rosa entre o polegar e o indicador e estendeu a mão. Afrodite estendeu a dele, que foi apertada com força pelo outrora guardião da Casa de Câncer.

– Prefiro imaginar que morreremos juntos.

Subiram os últimos degraus de mãos dadas. Entre elas, a última rosa.

_**FIM**_


End file.
